


Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Gen, NOT REALLY A RELATIONSHIP BUT UHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a small thing I wrote on my tumblr.





	Sweet

The pain was unbearable, agonizing, but you couldn’t bring yourself to fight back;

you were too weak now.

Your face was already dry from the fit of screaming and crying you had before,

but now you’re stuck accepting the fact that your teacher is tearing your guts out and shoving it all greedily into his mouth,

muttering about how sweet your insides taste as the blood smears across his already crimson lips.

It was quite the revolting sight,

though blurred as you were barely holding onto consciousness.

As his teeth tore at your intestines,

you found yourself begging for death silently,

you couldn’t take this anymore…


End file.
